See Through
by FamePaperTrail
Summary: Liz is tired of being Kid's symmetrical pawn. What's his reason? Crappy summary, I know. :3 KidxLiz


**See Through**

By Mia Salvano

XXXKIDXLIZXXX

**A/N: IMPORTANT!**

**Well, not that important. ANYWAY! This is based on 'See Through' by Chris Brown. I love this song, and I don't know why, but it reminded me of Kid and Liz. Once again, I don't why. I ask you listen to this song, it really reflects in the story. :) Enjoy and review please! I love all your feedback, and I definitely accept constructive critisizm. Your reviews make me smile, and makes me want to continue writing! So thank you! 3 **

Liz leaned up against the wall near her window, staring down at the floor. Pale moonlight spilled into the room through the glass.

Her face was nuzzled into the pink curtain draped from the window, scrunched outside of them so the trees outside were clearly visible.

It was around three o' clock a.m., and Liz hasn't been able to sleep for several weeks now. She had slowly slinked herself from the world, drowning herself out from everything. No one seemed to notice that her silence was beginning to become strange.

She felt like she was treading water, trying to stay above rough waves of syrup. It was thick, dragging her down, making her feel like lead.

It almost hurt to breathe.

She placed her hand over her heart, feeling the beats bump to a silent song. Slowly, she bent her fingers, clutching her shirt and skin, waiting for her heart to fall out of her chest.

She jolted as her door suddenly opened, revealing Kid, clad in a pair of shorts. Liz's hand dropped from her chest, fingers tingling. Kid jumped seeing Liz out of bed and standing by her window.

"Ah! Liz…I thought you'd be sleeping…" he whispered, hand now grabbing the door. He was trembling, embarresed to be caught walking into Liz's room a three o' clock a.m.

"What are you doing in here?" Liz said coldly, not looking up from the floor. Kid's shoulders slouched, realizing that Liz wasn't happy, and in fact upset.

"Liz, what's the matter?" he asked, taking a cautious step forward. The carpet seemed to crunch under his feet, emphasizing the silence. Liz's response was empty. Nothing.

Her hand trailed to the curtain, her fingers gripping the fabric so hard her fingers ripped it.

"Liz! If you must do this, grab the other curtain so it is symmetrical!" Kid shouted, not realizing that that was the worst possible thing he could've said.

Liz's feet slid out from underneath her, making her slide down the wall and land on the floor. Her fingers were still clutching the curtain, and in fact she had ripped it down. It lay across her lap and crumpled near her.

Kid's eyes went bloodshot. "Symmetry…gone…"

Liz felt a volcanic explosion of hatred for Kid burst inside her, sending her mind spiraling out of control. Couldn't he see what he was doing?

"Can you forget about your stupid symmetry for one second!?" Liz screamed, pounding the curtain in the floor.

"What's gotten into you?" asked Kid, his expression still blank. He walked up to Liz, her eyes pinned on his feet, which were directly in front of her now.

"Your obsession with symmetry, Kid!"

Kid crouched down to Liz's level. "I- I don't understand."

Liz held her breath, determined to hide any tears that would show up.

"I…" Finally, she cracked. She burst, letting Kid see her cry. Her hands went straight to cover her eyes, her last hope that Kid would never see a single drop of her tears. Instead, Kid gripped her hands, still covering her eyes.

"Liz, I want to understand. Tell me," he said softly, never taking his eyes of Liz.

"I'm like a window to you. I'm see through. You except me to be symmetrical, and I can't be! It hurts, I feel like I'm only a pawn to you! Sometimes I wish you never saved me from the streets, because I wouldn't be in this pain!"

Kid gasped, but it was cut short from the fact that he had no breath. "…pain?" he choked. "How does it…hurt?"

"At first, I didn't care that I was just a gun to preserve symmetry with. But then…" Liz trailed off, bursting into another set of tears.

"Liz…remove your hands for me," said Kid, taking his hands of hers.

"No."

"Elizabeth."

The second Liz placed her hands on her knees, Kid grabbed her head and pulled her into an embrace. "I…I'm sorry, Liz. I really am. I was afraid nothing would be the same if I told you."

"Told me what?"

Kid pulled away for half a second, just enough time to put his finger under Liz's chin and tilt her head up to look into his eyes. Liz, waiting for words, instead got Kid pushing his lips against hers. He put his hand next to her head, the other behind her head. The force of him pushed her head on the wall, and she stretched out her legs under him.

"Symmetry doesn't matter when it comes to you."


End file.
